Acmetropolania: Part 1 In Search of the Loonatics
by Snowy Rain8
Summary: Vivien a young lonely girl, finds a magical board game that transports Slam Tasmanian into her kitchen and the other Loonatics in two parts of America 2008. Plus the Loonatics are no longer anthro animals.
1. Chapter 1

**Acmetropolania Part 1 In Search of the Loonatics**

"Chapter 1: The Board Game and Great Portal"

Hawaiian Islands, Year 2008

A young girl of twelve with brown hair and tan streaks in a ponytail, looked around a room looking for anyone at home. She dropped her backpack and went into the kitchen to see a note sick on the fridge: "Dear Vivian, me and your father are going to be gone for the rest of the month. Your uncle Tento will come to take care of you for now. Love, Mom."

Vivian knew for now she was going to be lonely for most of the before her uncle comes. She looks sadly at a picture of her, her mom, her dad, her uncle, an older girl of twenty, a young man of twenty-three and an elderly muscle man in Central Park. As she looked at the picture, she then starts to cry, her tears plop on the picture of the older girl, the young man, and the elderly muscle man.

Ding-dong….. the doorbell rang. Vivian opened the door, a girl of thirteen with blonde hair in bunches (like two ponytails on each side), it was her good friend Serena from school.

Serena: "Hi Vivian, how's it going?"

Vivian: "Good. My parents are away for the month"

Serena: "So do you have anything to do."

Vivian: "I don't know, maybe find something to do or play."

As Serena entered the room she suddenly stopped. "Is there any wrong?" said Vivian. "Shhhhhhh, I hear something." said Serena putting her fingers on Vivian's mouth.

Vivian listened closely around the room. She thought she heard a thump-thump of heart beats in the closet. Serena opened the closet door and started to throw away piles of clothing.

"I found something" said Serena out loud. Wanting to know what have her friend had found, Vivien went to the closet to see Serena holding a board game box saying "Acmetropolania: A Universal Time Adventure".

"You wanna play?" said Serena.

"Sure"said Vivian.

When Serena opened the game, Vivian thought it was the most unusual game board she had ever seen, the board had eight game pieces that are in unusual shapes and seem to be made out of stone, two dices, and a lot more steps than any other game (like two hundred eighty-eight). But the most unusual thing was that there was crystal ball, right in the middle of the board. The game seemed more unusual when she read the instructions: Each player should take one turn, those who roll doubles get another turn. Have fun, but BEWARE players who ever play this game, must finish it.

Serena chose the game piece in the shape of a girl with her hair style like the one that Sailor Moon had only the pigtail part was wavy. Vivian chose the one that seem to look like the Looney Tunes character Tweedy Bird only wearing royal clothing. "I'll go first" said Serena as she rolled the dice, one rolled into six and another rolled into a five. To the girls surprise the stone game piece moved eleven steps all by itself. Words suddenly appear inside crystal ball: You would be temporarily be stuck until six new players appear and the second player now will forget until I tell.

Suddenly, a burst of light came out of nowhere and Serena disappeared right in front of Vivian's eyes. Then suddenly Vivian's memory of Serena disappeared and Vivian finds herself watching the "Loonatics Unleashed" show in where there was a scene where the Loonatics were talking to the Royal Tweetums and Slyth Vester. She looks at the picture again and cries wishing for them to come back. Of what Vivian doesn't know is that this would end leading her into an adventure she would never forget and that a tear ploped onto the remote control.

Meanwhile on Planet Blanc in the Loonatics' Universe....

Slam Tasmanian thought he heard the crying of a young girl. Slam put his ears up trying to hear a better. "Uhhhh, Slam," said Danger Duck, "what are you do....."

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, the next thing they knew, all of the Loonatics are in a light blue portal. Three doorways appear in the portal. As they approached the doorways, the first one opens and sucks Rev Runner and Tech E. Coyote in! As the team approach the place were they're teammates were sucked in, it disappears.

"We lost Tech and Rev" said Ace Bunny. Then suddenly the second doorway opens and sucks Lexi Bunny, Ace, and Duck. Slam finds himself alone as the second doorway disappears. There was only one doorway left in front of Slam. As he decides to look the door opens, but instead of sucking him in, it seems to be waiting for him to come in. Slam decides to come in through the doorway. As he comes through the doorway a flash of light came and he finds himself in a a regular house kitchen.

--------------------------

I'm sorry some of it might be bad, but this is my first time. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter of my first story!!!!!!!!!


	2. Hiatus notes and help for author

Hiatus notes and help for author

i have to say that i may not be doing acmetroplania for some time for I am focusing on kingdom hearts and that I need help coming up a name for my main character

if you wan to know why go to my account fanfiction Snowy Rain and see why

thank you


End file.
